vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Boarding House
The Salvatore Boarding House was built in 1914 and is the former home to members of the Salvatore Family and the Gilbert Family before being a school. Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, and, briefly, Jeremy Gilbert, until he moved into the Lockwood Mansion, were the main residents. The Boarding House is said to be one of the creepiest places in Mystic Falls. In 2019, the house was donated to Caroline Forbes, by Damon Salvatore, in honor and memoriam of Stefan. Over the years, the house was used as a place where visitors could stay, though this changed when Stefan and Damon returned to Mystic Falls. Elena's Coffin used to be located there. After Stefan's death to stop Katherine from destroying Mystic Falls, Caroline and Alaric chose to reopen the Boarding House as the "Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted", a school for untrained witches, werewolves, vampires and any person who had been adversely hit by the supernatural. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= It is implied that Stefan had once lived in the Salvatore Boarding House many years ago before his return to Mystic Falls in Season One, as he leaves almost everything he owns there until his next visit. His brother, Damon Salvatore, may have resided at the Boarding House prior to his appearance in the pilot as he is seen entering the house without an invitation. Many deaths occur within the Boarding House, the most significant ones being Joseph Salvatore, Vicki Donovan, Zach Salvatore and many other unnamed guests. Locked cells are shown located in the basement of the house, and were most probably originally built so that vampires could be detained if they were to be caught. Both Damon and Stefan are locked up within the first season. |-|Season 2= At the beginning of the second season in The Return, we see Katherine Pierce, Damon and Stefan's former love, arrive at the Boarding House. In Plan B, Mason is tortured and killed inside the Boarding House. Throughout the season, the Boarding House continued to be one of the prime locations where murder, torture, and characters' returns to Mystic Falls occurred. In Know Thy Enemy, the Salvatore brothers offer Elena the deed to the house and she accepts. This is done so that Elena has a safe place to live, away from Klaus, and the other Originals. The deed is later broken when Elena dies in the sacrifice ritual in The Sun Also Rises. |-|Season 3= In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah moved into the house after Klaus left her in Mystic Falls in The Reckoning. Eventually, she moves back out. |-|Season 4= In'' My Brother’s Keeper, Elena moves in with Damon and Stefan moves out. It is also where the new couple first make love. In ''Bring It On, Stefan moves back to the house. In Pictures of You, Elena moves in with Rebekah. In the end, she is vervained by Stefan and Damon and locked in a cell in the basement. In She's Come Undone, Elena moves back in. In Graduation, Stefan moves out and leaves Mystic Falls. |-|Season 5= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, it is revealed that Jeremy has moved into the boarding house during the summer. Katherine Pierce has moved since she was kicked of Elena's dorm room. |-|Season 6= After the Traveler spell made Mystic Falls magic-free, the house was empty until Welcome to Paradise when Jeremy and Sarah moved there. In the 1994 prison world, Damon and Bonnie were living in this house. Later Kai joined them. In a flashback from 1994 it's revealed that Zach willingly invited Damon in. |-|Season 7= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Stefan negotiated a deal, a truce, with his mother, Lily and the Heretics. They were given time to clear out the town of Mystic Falls and leave, otherwise anyone who trespassed, would be fair game for the impulsive and deadly behavior of the Heretics. With Stefan, and by extension Damon, gone, Lily and her Heretics moved into the boarding house with free reign to do as they pleased. |-|Season 8= In Hello, Brother, Caroline has moved in to live with Stefan. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Stefan and Caroline host Christmas Eve dinner, inviting Matt and Peter, Alaric and the girls, and Bonnie and Enzo. However, Bonnie and Enzo are running late and Sybil and Damon crash the party, enforcing all present to endure them. In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Damon, who was forced to have his humanity turned back on, has entered a catatonic-like state. Caroline and Bonnie enter his subconscious and they experience a frabricated world in which Damon was never a vampire and the Salvatore Boarding House is open to accepting new residences where Henry, is attending the place as a desk clerk. In I Was Feeling Epic, in the epilogue, the house now functions as a boarding school and safe haven for supernatural children and young adults under the care and protection of Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes Residents The Vampire Diaries |-|Season 1= *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Zach Salvatore (killed by Damon) |-|Season 2= *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert (not permanent) |-|Season 3= *Damon Salvatore *Stefan Salvatore *Elena Gilbert (not permanent) |-|Season 4= *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert |-|Season 5= *Damon Salvatore *Elena Gilbert *Jeremy Gilbert (moved out to the Lockwood Mansion in February 2012) *Stefan Salvatore *Katerina Petrova |-|Season 6= *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Bonnie Bennett (1994 in the Otherworldly Time Dimension) |-|Season 7= *Damon Salvatore (moved out to the Lockwood Mansion from August 2013 to March 2014; moved out to the Brooklyn Warehouse from March 2014 to March 2017) *Stefan Salvatore (moved out to the Lockwood Mansion from August 2013 to March 2017) *Lillian Salvatore (killed by herself) *Malcolm (killed by Damon) *Oscar (killed by Valerie) *Beau (killed by Rayna) *Nora (killed by herself) *Mary Louise (killed by herself) *Valerie (left after outing Julian's actions in 1863) |-|Season 8= *Stefan Salvatore (killed by himself) *Caroline Forbes (moved out when the Salvatore Boarding House became the Salvatore Boarding School) *Damon Salvatore (moved out when the Salvatore Boarding House became the Salvatore Boarding School) *Elena Gilbert (moved out when the Salvatore Boarding House became the Salvatore Boarding School) *Alaric Saltzman *Lizzie Saltzman *Josie Saltzman *Dorian Williams Former *Joseph Salvatore *Gail *Zach Salvatore *Elizabeth Forbes *Rose *Rebekah Mikaelson *Monique *Malcolm *Oscar *Lillian Salvatore *Beau *Nora *Mary Louise *Stefan Salvatore Guests *Gail *Lexi Branson *Anna *Pearl *Sage *Katherine Pierce *Rebekah Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson *Niklaus Mikaelson *Alaric Saltzman *Bonnie Bennett *Tyler Lockwood *Matt Donovan *Silas *Qetsiyah *Amara *Lorenzo St. John *Kai Parker (1994 in the Otherworldly Time Dimension) *Lucy the maid Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Before Sunset'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' (1994 Prison World) *''Yellow Ledbetter'' (1994 Prison World) *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' (1994 Prison World) *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (Damon's Hell) *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (flashback) *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Trivia * According to Damon, there are seven bedrooms in the house. "There are six other bedrooms in this house... go find one." — Damon to Katherine in The House Guest **Elena and Damon's bedroom. ***It seems that Elena stays in Damon's room. **Stefan and Caroline's bedroom. **Jeremy's former bedroom. **Four others bedrooms. **The Kitchen is seen for the first time in Yellow Ledbetter. *In the early episodes, before any scene inside the house, a shot of the outside would be shown. However, it is no longer used. *Zach Salvatore was the owner of the house, but was killed by Damon in Season One. After Zach's death, all vampires and hybrids were able to enter the house. In Season Two, Stefan and Damon decided to make Elena the new owner to protect her. Elena was killed by Klaus and now any vampire can enter the house even if she is still alive. *Before the beginning of the series, Jason Harris wanted to stay at the Salvatore Boarding House, but the owner Zach, closed it down and made all the residents leave because he had family coming, i.e. Stefan and Damon. *The real address is 684 Abernathy Rd NE, Sandy Springs, Georgia, USA. **Glenridge Hall in Sandy Springs was demolished on April 9, 2015. 11Alive **In Season seven, the exterior of house was not seen as stock footage, only the interior was seen. *The Salvatore Boarding House has been featured in every season of TVD. **The house was also featured in every season premiere, mid-season finale, and season finale. **It is also a location to be featured the most with 148 appearances out of 171 episodes. 2017-11-06-Salvatore_Boarding_House_from_the_Pilot-Julie_Plec-Instagram.jpg|Salvatore Boarding House from the Pilot Salvatore Boarding House Sky.PNG|A bird's eye view of the house 2015_Salvatore_Boarding_House_Destroyed.jpg|Glenridge Hall Mansion, 2015 Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Outside= 101-Boarding_House.png 101-139-Stefan-Damon-Boarding House.png 102-Boarding_House-Outside.png 102-Boarding_House-Entrance.png 102-048-1-Elena-Boarding_House.jpg 102-048-2-Elena-Boarding_House.jpg 102-Boarding House-Outside-Night.png 102-Boarding_House-Entrance-Night.png 1x02-The Night of the Comet (33).jpg 104-Boarding_House.png 105-Boarding_House-Entrance.png 107-Stefan-Damon-Vicki-Boarding_House.png 107-Boarding_House.png 108-Boarding_House-Driveway.png 108-Boarding_House-Entrance.png 108-Boarding_House-Outside-Night.png Boarding House-Driveway.jpg Salvatore_boarding_house_1994.jpg|1994 Salvatore Boarding House S7 Entrance.jpg 816-171~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Boarding House.png |-|Parlor= 102-Boarding_House-Parlor.png 1x02-The Night of the Comet (22).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (23).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (35).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (21).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (14).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (9).jpg 104-038-Stefan~Zach-Boarding_House.png 106-102-Damon-Vicki-Boarding_House.png 106~Damon-Boarding_House.png 106~Damon~Vicki-Boarding_House-Parlor.png 106~Vicki-Boarding_House-Carpet.png 106~Vicki-Boarding_House.png 106~Damon-Boarding_House-Celling.png 107-034-Elena-Stefan-Vicki-Boarding_House.png 108-Boarding_House-Gallery.png 108-Boarding_House-Parlor.png 108-Boarding_House-Window.png 108-Boarding_House.png 108~Stefan~Damon~Lexi-Boarding_House.png Salvatoredinner2x15.png Salvatore liv room.png salvatorehouse.jpg Bscap0039.jpg Salvatoreroom.png 6X11-10-AlaricJoStefan.jpg 815-015~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline-Boarding House.png 816-195-Stefan-Afterlife.png |-|Stefan's Room= 101~Stefan-Room.jpg Stefanroom.jpg 101-131-Stefan~Damon-Boarding House.png 1x01-Pilot (7).jpg 1x01-Pilot (30).jpg 1x01-Pilot (13).jpg 1x01-Pilot (15).jpg 103~Stefan-Boarding_House.png 104-052~Stefan~Damon-Boardig_House.png 104-062-1-Damon~Katherine-Photo.png 106-Boarding_House~Stefan-Room.png 106~Vicki-Boarding_House~Stefan-Room.png 106-105-Damon~Vicki-Boarding_House.png 106-110-Damon-Vicki-Boarding_House.png 106-113~Damon-Vicki-Boarding_House.png 106~Damon~Vicki-Boarding_House~Stefan-Room.png 107~Stefan~Damon~Vicki-Boarding_House.png 108~Stefan~Lexi-Boarding_House.png 108-065-Stefan-Lexi-Boarding_House.png 108~Damon-Lexi-Boarding_House.png 108~Damon-Boarding_House.png |-|Damon's Room= Damon room.jpg damons-bathroomroom.jpg 301VampireDiaries0264.jpg 306VampireDiaries0352.jpg tvd-recap-408-28.jpg |-|Library= Bscap0040.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x17-Break-On-Through-HD-Screencaps-damon-salvatore-29966625-1280-720.jpg Salvatore_Boarding_House_S7_Library.jpg Salvatore_Boarding_House_Library_Books.jpg|''Actual books in the Salvatore library.'' ©James Stoteraux on Twitter September 13, 2015 Salvatore Library.jpg 816-175-Caroline~Dorian.png |-|Kitchen= TVD_0857.jpg TVD_1717.jpg 6X06-12-SarahJeremy.jpg 6X09-51-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-4-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-5-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-21-Kai.jpg Salvatore_Boarding_House_S7_Kitchen.jpg 815-026~Bonnie~Caroline-Boarding House.png |-|Cellar= 105~Damon-Boarding_House.png 105-Boarding_House-Cellar.png 105-Damon-Boarding_House.png 105~Damon-Boarding_House-Cellar.png Salvatore_Boarding_House_S7_Cellar.jpg |-|Passages= 102-Boarding_House-Exit.png 102-Boarding_House-Passage-Right.png 102-Boarding_House-Passage-Left.png 102-053-1~Elena~Damon-Boarding_House.jpg 104-069~Stefan-Zach.png 105~Caroline-Boarding_House-Passage_Left.png 105~Stefan-Boarding_House-Passage_Right.png 106-104-Damon-Vick-Boarding_House.png 106-Damon-Vicki-Boarding_House-Passage.png |-|Other= 101-120~Stefan-Zach-Boarding House.png 105~Zach-Boarding_House.png 105~Stefan-Boarding_House.png 106-Boardin_Hoouse-Cart.png 106-Boarding_House-Cupboard.png 106-Boarding_House.png 106~Damon~Vicki-Boarding_House-Stairs.png 106~Vicki-Boarding_House-Stairs.png 0005.jpg dscn1858-l.jpg 6X11-8-Liv.jpg 6X13-15-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X13-33-KaiElenaDamon.jpg 7x03-salvatore.png 815-055~Damon~Caroline-Boarding House.png TO501-006-Henry.png TO501-010~Henry.png 2017-02-17_Salvatore_Boarding_House-Samantha_Highfill-Instagram.jpg|Gallery on the second floor References See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Salvatore Family